


Our other life

by MelindaCoulson4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Framework AU, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulson4/pseuds/MelindaCoulson4
Summary: Framework AU oneshot. “The one with holiday dinners and PTA meetings, recitals.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me out of nowhere. ps i'll also be updating my framework multichap sometime today.

She jogs down the aisle, trying to find him. She eyes the numbers on the armchairs carefully. 16….14….12…10…8. He had texted that he got great seats, but she couldn’t believe that they were this good. There he was, seated in aisle 2 seat 10. There’s an empty seat right next to him with his brown jacket draped across it. She shimmies her way into the aisle, apologizing profusely as she goes. She’s lucky that she has such a tiny figure or dodging all of these knees and feet would not be such an easy task.

Phil has already moved the jacket to rest on top of his knees once she reaches the empty seat. She plops down into it, accidentally bumping into his shoulder. Thankfully, she only hit into him and not anyone else. She doesn’t need to hear anymore grumbling about her unpunctuality from strangers.

As she adjusts herself in order to feel settled and comfortable, she leans over towards her husband. “Did I miss it?” she whispers into his ear.

She quickly turns to face the stage, double checking the performers. There are two girls who appear to be around 15 years old prancing around.

“No, you got here just in time,” Phil stage whispers back. And by stage whisper, she means yells. She makes a mental reminder to schedule him an appointment to get his hearing checked.

He glances down at the fluorescent purple pamphlet in his hand and adds, “she’s up next.”

She grins. _Great, just in time._ She was so afraid that she was going to be late. It would’ve broken her heart to miss this.

“Work was insane,” she whispers to Phil.

He leans over, his lips making contact with her ear and he says, “I’m glad you made it, my badass sexy ninja.”

His hot breath seems to spread throughout her whole body, sending shivers all the way to her toes. She missed him….so much.

She shakes her head slightly at the nickname, but can’t help it when her lips involuntarily curl into a grin.

“Shhhhhh!” an annoyed shush comes from somewhere behind them.

She watches as Phil’s head snaps towards the stage as if scolded by a teacher. She can’t help but laugh a little bit.

The music that had been playing fades away and the curtain is pulled across the stage.

Their girl was up next.

That’s when she feels his hand move from the armrest to her thigh and grab onto her left hand. He entwines their fingers and squeezes lightly, comfortingly.

She squeezes back.

Some type of classical ballet music begins playing overhead as the curtain is whisked open again. That was a quick transition.

That’s when she spots her, up on stage. Their 10 year old Daisy, posing gracefully on her tip toes waiting to begin. As the music speeds up, Daisy starts by moving her arms as if they were gliding on air. From there she spins, jumps, and twirls for ten minutes all by herself in her tutu.

Melinda can feel the telltale signs of tears forming in her eyes. It was a rare occurrence for the director of HYDRA to begin crying, but she can’t help it. Their daughter was beautiful and talented. She and Phil were beaming with joy. They were proud parents right now.

Once the curtain is pulled back again, much too quickly this time, in her opinion Phil leans over. “Ya know, she looked just like you did in those videos,” he teases.

Her eyes meet his and she sees that his are just as wet with unshed tears as hers are. She can feel her face growing warm at his words. _Damn._ She rarely became flustered, but whenever anyone brought up her ice skating days it somehow got to her. Thankfully, Phil, Daisy, and her parents were the only ones that knew about the skating.

“That’s the only time I get to see you blush,” he comments, smirking.

Oh, he is just so proud of himself right now. She tries glaring at him, but fails. She’s just too happy right now.

* * *

 

As they linger outside of the dressing room, waiting for Daisy, Phil grabs her hand and turns towards her. “I love you,” he says, eyes locking onto hers.

It takes her by surprise, the seriousness with which he says it. She knows that he loves her, but every time he says it her chest tightens in response.  “And I love you.” She leans up and presses her lips to his.

Neither one of them pull away. She tilts her head to the side as he opens his mouth, sucking on her bottom lip. They should not be doing this here, but she wasn’t going to stop him. Just as she’s about to bite playfully at his lips in response, a weight suddenly smashes against them.

They break apart only to find little arms wrapping around both of their legs.

“Did you see me?!?” Daisy asks, bursting with energy.

“Of course we did,” Phil tells her.

Daisy grins in response, a mirror image of Phil. Then, Daisy tilts her head up at her and asks, “How did I do, mommy?”

Melinda lets go of Phil’s waist and bends down in order to face Daisy. “You were amazing, honey. Really.”  She cups Daisy’s cheek and smooths out a wayward piece of hair.

“Thanks!” Daisy smiles brightly then begins bouncing up and down. “Okay, let’s go! I’m hungry now.”

“Ohhhhhh. So mommy’s opinion is the only one that matters,” Phil comments.

Daisy rolls her eyes in the most pre-teen way possible. “Well, duhhhh. She was a dancer.”

Phil bends down and rests both of his knees on the ground in order to face Daisy. “But she only did ice skating. How do you know I didn’t do ballet when I was a little boy?” he asks, surprisingly able to keep a straight face.

Melinda snorts in response, her mind creating a hilarious image of Phil spinning around in a tutu at 50 years old.

Daisy giggles at his ridiculous question.

Phil wraps his arms around Daisy and squeezes her playfully. “How do you know?” he asks again.

The childish laughter that comes from Daisy is music to her ears, making her laugh too.

Phil relaxes his arms and Daisy flings her own around his neck. “Did you like it, daddy?”

“Of course I did. You were _amaaaazing_. Born to be a star,” he says dramatically.

“This is why she doesn’t ask you,” Melinda mumbles, while continuing to smile at the two of them.

Daisy pulls away from Phil. A moment passes and then she asks, “Can we get pizza?”

“Yes,” Melinda answers.

“Yay!!!” Daisy grabs Phil’s hand in her left and Melinda’s hand in her right then pulls them towards the exit.

They lift and swing their daughter out the door, resulting in a fit of laughter.

A joyful daughter and a loving husband. _Perfect_

Melinda never thought that she deserved this.

 

_It’s the happiest she’s ever been._

_//end//_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it! Thanks!


End file.
